When You Believe
by littlesaiyangirl
Summary: Sandrock wishes to be with Quatre with all her soul. But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

When You Believe

__

Prologue

Our pilots never figured out how it happened, and neither did we. My name is Sandrock. I am more commonly known among you humans as gundam 04. All five of us were in the same hangar when it happened. There was me, Wing Zero, Shenlong, Deathscythe, and Heavyarms. It was no secret that I loved a human. He was a certain human by the name of Quatre Raberba Winner. 

We see very differently than humans, so I had no idea how innocent he looked, no idea how small and fragile he really was…no idea his eyes were so deep, so beautiful. 

Ever since I first laid eyes on him the first time he walked into that hangar with instructor H, I have dreamed of the chance to look into his eyes, to hold him close to me, to speak to him, just once. Yes I wished with all my soul to be with him. Then came that night. The night when I got my chance, the night I got my wish.

This is my first fanfic. I have had this in my head for months but never got to it! Please review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

When You Believe: part one

__

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I am not trying to steal anything so please don't sue.

I was bored. I was beyond bored. It wasn't that I liked hurting people, it's just that, well, when the war ended, there really wasn't any use for us. So there we were, in a secluded hangar in the middle of the forest, with nothing to do but stand around. "Sandock," I turned toward my best friend, Heavyarms. "Yes?" He hesitated before saying anything. " What is it Heavyarms?" He looked at me and said, " You don't think they'll scrap us do you?" I looked at him and gave him what would be equivalent to a human smile. "No," I said, " Our pilots would never allow such a thing. At least, Quatre wouldn't." Heavyarms sighed. He knew how I felt about my human pilot. He was worried I'd make myself ill. "Sandrock," he said softly, "it'll never happen and you know it. I know you love him, but it's a star out of reach, an impossibility. He was right of course. I knew I would probably never be able to tell Quatre how much I loved him. Deathscythe, the only other female besides myself, looked over at me and said "Sandrock, we all know how you feel about Quatre. But I'm afraid that if you try to hug him or anything we'll end up with Quatre pancakes!" The others laughed, but I could only manage a giggle. I just wasn't in the mood to laugh right then. Wing Zero came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. " These feelings will pass. The humans have attained peace. The only humans we see anymore are the guards they have scattered around this place." He smiled at me. "You'll be alright." I managed a weak smile. Shenlong suddenly piped up " Oh by the way, aren't the guards supposed to be checking on us in a while Zero?" Wing Zero quickly returned to where he had been standing. Sure enough, two guards came into the hangar and looked around. They came in every half-hour to make sure everything was as it should be. As I was watching them, I stared to feel funny. The guards left after a fifteen-minute round, but I still had the funny feeling, worse than before. I groaned, catching the attention of the other gundams. "What's wrong Sandrock?" Shenlong asked. I swayed slightly. " I feel funny." I heard Zero grunt. " I do too." The others said they felt the same. Shenlong also admitted he was feeling strange, tingly. It got to the point where I was moaning in pain. It was getting more intense by the second. What's going on?" I shouted. It felt like I was going to explode! I cried out in pain and was vaguely aware of the sensation that I was falling. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

I had never been unconscious before, so when I came to I was very confused. I was even more confused when I looked up and saw… myself!? Wait a minute, looked up? One of my hands flew to my face. My gosh, I was a…

"B-but h-how?" I was trembling. I ventured a look around and saw a human girl in front of Deathscythe. She looked at me with wide eyes. "S-Sandrock?" she said. Wait, that was Deathscythe's voice. "Deathscythe?" I asked hesitantly. She had long black hair that came to her lower back, and yellow eyes. There was a large panel of glass leaning against the wall. I stood up shakily and slowly crept toward it. When I reached it, what I saw made me gasp. A young human female stared back at me. My eyes were yellow, same as Deathscythe's, and my hair was silky white. My clothes consisted of a white tank top, and a long, wispy white skirt. I was a human! The others were humans to! I made my way to each gundam/human. They were just as shocked as I was. "But, but, but, but," Shenlong was stuttering out of control. Zero went over to him and slapped him, hard. Shenlong yelled in surprise. "What was that for?!" Zero looked back at him. "You need to calm down." We all stood in a circle, looking at each other in wonder. "Wow." I said. Heavyarms had short brown hair that was parted down the middle. It just touched his ears. He had tan skin and those same yellow eyes, which I noticed we all had. Shenlong had pale skin and short black hair. Then there was Wing Zero. His hair was shimmering silver, and his eyes were… gold. "Hey!" I turned toward Deathscythe, who looked peeved about something. "What's up Deathscythe?" asked Zero, Deathscythe walked up to him and said "How come you get gold eyes?" Zero just stared at her blankly. I pulled them all to the glass panel where I had been earlier. They all thought they looked pretty cool. We returned to the center of the hangar, what to do next. We suddenly heard a noise, and it was steadily growing louder. "The guards!" I said, "We forgot about the guards!" We all whirled toward the door just in time to see them come in. At first they just stared at us. Wing Zero walked forward, trying to talk to them. It was then that the guards raised their guns and aimed them at us. Zero stopped dead in his tracks. "Zero," I looked over at Heavyarms, who was speaking softly, but not moving. "They don't know who we are." Zero looked back at the guards. Heavyarms, staying where he was, tried to explain what had happened. One of the guards took out a walkie-talkie and said something into it. A few moments later, more guards arrived, guns trained on us. I had never been so frightened in my life. One of the guards stepped forward. "I don't know what you were plannin' on doin' in here, but makin' up wild stories ain't gonna get ya outta this." Suddenly, something came loose on one of the walls. The guards turned toward it, turning their guns as well. Suddenly Zero had a hold of my arm. We found ourselves running through the halls. We knew our way around just fine, from tapping into the computers and such. We lost no time in getting out of there. We had just reached the woods when I heard loud noises behind us. They were shooting at us! Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right side. I fell, crying out in pain. I thought I heard Deathscythe call out my name, but she sounded far away. I faintly felt someone lift me and start to run . I think it was Heavyarms. I drifted in and out of consciousness, not really aware of what was going on. I found myself wishing that Quatre were there. "Qu-Qua-tre," I wished that he was here, I was so scared. With that thought, I lost consciousness completely.

It may be a while before part two comes out, but it shouldn't be to long. Please review!


	3. Default Chapter

****

When You Believe: Part Two

__

Disclaimer-I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters. Though Quatre will be mine once he meets me! Hehehe :o)

Duo stretched and yawned. "Nothing exciting ever happens anymore. I can't wait for a war to break out!" he said. Wufei stopped doing pull-ups and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Really?" he asked. Duo smiled, "Nah, I was just trying to dilate myself… no… uh, y'know, di-dictate myself." Trowa looked up from the book he was reading, "That's delude yourself Great Destroyer." Duo stood up "That's what I said." All of the pilots had taken up residence with Quatre, reason being that they had no place to go. Heero was the only one of the pilots who didn't live there. No one could find him. He had just disappeared. Relena said that Heero would often leave gifts for her, but she rarely saw him. Duo walked over to the window. He looked out to see the perfect soldier walking toward the house. "Hey it's Heero!" The others looked up and saw him as well. Heero made his way to the room that they were in. Duo ran over and gave him a bear hug. "Heero, where ya been?" Heero managed to release him self from the great destroyer's grip. Quatre stood up and walked over "Welcome back Heero. It's good to see you again." Heero merely nodded his head. "Listen up," he said "someone broke into the hangar where our gundams are kept. We need to go make sure they're in one piece." Trowa set his book down "Are all the gundams still there?" Heero nodded his head again "Yes, but the guards said there's something different about them, like there's something missing."

****

Sandrock

I could hear voices, but I still couldn't see anything. Even the voices sounded faint, far away. Then slowly, very slowly I started to see light. Eventually a face came into focus, a human face. I was scared and confused at first, but then I remembered what had happened. "Qu-Quatre?" I whispered. No wait, who was that? "Sandrock, are you alright?" It was Heavyarms. I groaned. My side was still hurting. I saw Deathscythe stand and make her way over to us. "We thought we lost you there for a while." I smiled, "You guys can't get rid of me that easy." They laughed. I tried to laugh but then gasped at the pain in my side where I had been shot. My hand strayed to the wound. I noticed there was something covering it. I looked up at Heavyarms, confused. "I saw Trowa do it once. He said it stops the bleeding and prevents infection…whatever that means." I saw that he had torn part of his red shirt and covered my wound with it. "Thank you." I said. Just then Shenlong and Wing Zero walked in. I hadn't noticed until then that we were in a small cave. Zero looked over at me and smiled. "Good you're awake. We need to move, they're getting closer." I looked at him, "Who is?" I saw the worried expression on his face. The humans with the guns." Deathscythe let out an exasperated sigh. "What are we going to do you guys? I mean, okay, we're human. We've figured that part out, but now what?" We heard shouting. Shenlong went outside and looked around. He came back in quickly and said "We gotta go, now." Deathscythe cast a concerned look towards me. "Can you walk?" Could I? Heavyarms helped me sit up and stand. The pain was almost overwhelming. We came out of the cave and made a beeline for some large bushes nearby. We waited there and listened to what the men were saying. "Hey over here!" "What is it, what did you find?" "Footprints, but they stop here. There's a bloodstain in the cave too. Must be from the one we shot earlier." They thoroughly searched the cave. "Any idea where they might have gone?" "Not a clue. They could be anywhere now." We saw another guard run up to the one we guessed was in charge. "Sir, we've just received word that the gundam pilots are on their way to the hangar." The man smiled "Good. Maybe they can sort out all this shenanigan." With that said, they all left. We decided to go back to the cave. Shenlong said he could see the hangar from there so we could watch for anyone coming. I lay down and did something I had never done before. I went to sleep.

****

Back at the hangar, the pilots were on their computers checking their gundams from stem to stern. Trowa had just finished checking Heavyarms. "I can't find anything wrong here, how about you Wufei?" Wufei looked up from his laptop, "Negative. Duo, how's your gundam?" "Fit as a fiddle Wufei. Hey Heero, is Wing Zero alright?" Heero stood up and said "Yeah, everything's just fine here." Heero looked up at Wing Zero and just stared for a while. There was something different, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Then he remembered the surveillance system he had installed. He was the only one that knew about it. It wasn't hooked up to the main system, so nobody could find out about it even if they tapped into one of the computers. He just didn't trust the security they had at this place. He went to the room he had set up and started to review the videos. What he saw made the color drain from his face.

Duo had finished up checking every nook and cranny on his gundam when he noticed Quatre just staring at Sandrock. "Hey Quatre, everything okay?" Quatre just stood there. Duo went over to him. "Quatre?" he asked. "Their shine," Quatre whispered. Duo got closer "Huh?" Quatre's eyes widened slightly, "Their shine, they've lost their shine." Duo looked up at the gundams and smiled. "Y'know, they've been sitting there for a while Quatre, at least five months. I'm sure they've collected more than a little dust…" Quatre shook his head, "No, that's not it. They've, they've dulled somehow." He went to his gundam and got into the cockpit. He tried to activate the system, but found that he couldn't. But how could that be? Absolutely everything was there, no parts or discs were missing, and nothing was damaged. "Hey you guys," he called down "See if you can activate your gundams." They tried, but found the same thing Quatre had. "Hey!" said Duo "It won't work!" Quatre got out of Sandrock and looked up at his now vacant gundam. He sighed, "It's just that shine Sandrock always had, that they all had. It was a special glimmer they all had. Now it's… now it's gone. Trowa saw the sad expression on his friend's face. He looked like he was about ready to cry. Duo walked over to them. "Y'know, now that you mention it, Deathscythe does look different somehow." Wufei joined them as well. "You're right," he said "Nataku… there's something different, missing." The four of them stared up at their gundams, wondering what to do next. "Uh, guys?" They looked to their right to see Heero walking in with a shocked expression on his face. He was pale and trembling slightly. This definitely got the pilots' attention. What could have happened to get such a reaction from the emotionless Heero Yui?

Okay, this didn't take as long as I thought it would, but I don't hear any complaining. Part three should be out soon! Please review. Thanx to the people who have been reviewing! :o)


	4. Default Chapter Title

__

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

I can't believe it took me so long to write this darn thing! I apologize for making everyone wait so long. Next time I won't give myself a time limit! I have a request. My life has been overwhelming for me lately. Please pray for me and ask God to help me stay strong. Jesus Christ Lives! Thank you very much! And now without further ado, littlesaiyangirl productions proudly present:

****

When You Believe

Part Three

All five pilots hovered over Heero as he shakily put the video in the player. Heero had lead them into a small room. At one end of the room were several monitors each showing a different part of the base. Heero pressed the play button. They saw all of their gundams standing there, normal. Then, Heavyarms moved! Not so normal! He turned toward Sandrock, who also looked at him. Wufei's jaw dropped, "But, there's nobody in the cockpit." Heero nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know." They watched, wide-eyed, as Wing Zero walked over and put a hand on Sandrock's shoulder. They saw Shenlong look over at Wing Zero, and gaped as he rushed back to his original position just before the guards walked in. They watched the guards do their fifteen-minute round, then leave. For awhile nothing was happening. But then, Quatre noticed something. That special glimmer that he had always treasured began to slowly slide off his gundam and onto the floor. They all gasped at the sight before them. The glimmer started to take shape, human shape. The pilots watched in wonder, as their gundams became…human! Duo started to hyperventilate, Wufei looked sick, Trowa and Heero were turning pale, and Quatre was trembling. "What in the world?" he breathed. Duo managed to calm himself down, "So," he gasped, "there weren't any intruders. Our gundams are-are-," Trowa finished for him, "humans." Wufei suddenly jumped up, "Hey you guys, security said they shot one of them. I highly doubt our gundams know first aid. We have to find them!" Quatre's eyes widened, "That's right. Whichever one it is might die if we don't get to them soon." Heero nodded and stood up, "Then let's start looking. Security said they found footprints and bloodstains in a cave not too far from here. Let's start there." 

They all left the base heading for the cave. Making their way through the nighttime forest, they spotted the cave in the distance. They decided to split up. Wufei, always the solitary warrior, went off to search alone. Heero and Trowa kept heading towards the cave. Duo and Quatre went off to the right. As they were searching, Quatre stopped abruptly, holding his right side. Duo walked over to him, "Hey, you okay Quatre?" Quatre nodded and kept walking, "Yeah, I just have this really bad feeling."

************************ Sandrock **************************

I was feeling light-headed, even lying down. The others were sitting in various positions around the cave. Shenlong was leaning against the mouth of the cave, watching for anyone coming. Heavyarms was sitting next to me holding my hand. I was thankful for that because I was scared, and in pain. Deathscythe was making shapes in the dirt with a stick that she found. Wing Zero was sitting opposite of Shenlong, also keeping an eye out. Shenlong perked up suddenly, "Hey, there's someone coming!" he said. Zero and Deathscythe jumped up. I looked toward the mouth of the cave concerned. Heavyarms gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Zero put a hand on Deathscythe's shoulder, "Deathscythe, you're the best at sneaking around, go see who it is." She nodded and disappeared into the darkness. About five minutes later, she came running back, scaring the living daylights out of Shenlong. He yelped and spun around to face the enemy, who turned out to be Deathscythe. Breathing a sigh of relief, he asked her who was out there, "Well?" She was so out of breath she couldn't speak. Once she could, she smiled and said, "It's Heero and Trowa! I think they're looking for us!" Zero nodded, "Okay, Deathscythe, come with me, we need to bring them here. They will know how to help Sandrock." The two left, leaving me with Heavyarms and Shenlong. I moaned as another wave of pain washed over me. It was almost too much to bear. The pain lessened. I looked up at a very concerned Heavyarms, "I'm alright, don't worry." He smiled, "I'm worried." I sighed and looked back towards the cave entrance. There was someone standing there! I gasped, causing the other two to turn towards the entrance as well. Shenlong and Heavyarms jumped up and stood in front of me protectively, giving the intruder a look that said "You'll have to get through us first pal!". Then Shenlong froze, blinked, and took a closer look at the newcomer. He relaxed a bit, "Wufei?" Wufei took two steps back, then walked forward into the cave. "Na-Nataku?"

************************************************************

Heero and Trowa continued their search, wondering what they were going to find. They were almost to the cave when they heard someone shouting, "Heero! Trowa!" They looked up to see a boy and a girl, both approximately fifteen years of age, approaching them. Instinctively they drew their guns. The girl gasped and froze, thrusting her hands into the air. "Wait! It's me, Deathscythe!" Heero stared and lowered his gun. He looked at the boy, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we finally meet, Heero!" Trowa also lowered his gun. His eyes softened, "Wing Zero," he said slowly, "Are you guys alright?" Zero frowned, "Sandrock is hurt. We don't know what to do!" Heero put his gun away, "Take us to Sandrock, we'll know what to do." The quartet hurried to the cave. They arrived at the cave to see Wufei kneeling beside a young woman. Zero and Deathscythe went over to her as well. Zero knelt down alongside a brown-haired boy, who also looked the same age. "How is she Heavyarms?" Trowa stared at his gundam/human. Heavyarms just shook his head. Wufei looked over his shoulder at his comrades. "There's still a bullet lodged in her side. It's not very deep, but she's lost a lot of blood. She lost consciousness shortly after I found them." Trowa produced a pocketknife and popped some tweezers out of it. He kneeled down beside Sandrock, noticing that there was a bandage around her. He looked again at Heavyarms smiling slightly, "Did you do that?" Heavyarms nodded slowly, "Yes, did I do it right?" Trowa looked at Heero and Wufei, who were also smiling, "Yes, you did a fine job. But how did you know to cover the wound?" He began to remove the bandage, noting that it used to be part of his gundam's shirt. Heavyarms shrugged, "I saw you do it once, to Heero." Heero looked at his gundam. He started to say something, then stopped. His gundam looked at him curiously, "What is it Heero?" Heero just shook his head silently and returned his attention to what Trowa was doing. He had finished removing the bandage, and Wufei had started a small bonfire. Trowa sterilized the tweezers in the fire, then went to work, taking extra care not to hurt her. He extracted the bullet without any problems. He replaced the bandage and sat back with a sigh. Deathscythe looked intently at Sandrock's face for a moment, then looked up sternly at Trowa. "I thought that once you got that thing out of her side she'd be okay." Trowa nodded, "She will be, but we need to get her back to the base. Heavyarms volunteered to carry her. Heero nodded, "Alright, let's get going. Wufei, look around and see if you can find Duo and Quatre, they shouldn't be too far." Wufei walked off to the left of the cave. The others arrived safely at the base. The place was really just for storage. There wasn't a medical bay of any kind. So they placed Sandrock on a couch in the lounge. Meanwhile, Wufei had located his to missing friends, "Duo! Quatre!" The two spun around and saw Wufei running towards them. Quatre's eyes lit up; Duo walked towards him, "Wufei! Did you find them?" he asked, worried. Wufei nodded, "Yes we did. Quatre, Sandrock was the one they shot. She's unconscious, but she's alr- HEY!" Wufei didn't have time to finish his sentence before Quatre took off towards the base. *Hang on Sandrock, I'm coming!*

Whew! I know I cut this off at the worst possible time, but that's how I write! I don't know when the next part will be out, but I will try to get it out soon! Thank you for the reviews! :o) By the way, for you Ronin Warriors fans out there. My first Ronin fic should also be out soon!


	5. When you Believe: Part Four

**__**

When You Believe

Part Four

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

****

*Sandrock*

__

"Hang on Sandrock, I'm coming!"

Was that Quatre's voice? Where was I? Everything was black. "Quatre? Quatre I'm here, Where are you?" No answer. I shouted his name over and over but to no avail. I was frightened. I started to panic. What if I never escaped this place? I tried calling Quatre again, but he wasn't there. "Quatre, I'm scared!"

* * * * 

Quatre burst through the door and made a beeline for the lounge. Please be ok! He thought urgently.

In the lounge, Heero heard him coming and stood. Quatre rushed through the door and right into Heero, who stopped him in his tracks. "Is she alright Heero?" he practically yelled. "You need to calm down Quatre. Sandrock is alright now that the bullet has been removed. It isn't a fatal wound, but you can't help her if you're hysterical."

Quatre's eyes fell on the young woman on the couch. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to Sandrock and knelt beside her. She's…beautiful. He thought as he reached up and gently smoothed her hair out of her face. Beautiful Then something caught his eye. A crimson stain on her white tank top. Oh, Sandrock. "I'm so sorry Sandrock." He felt his eyes begin to well up. Tears started to stream down his usually cheerful face.

Trowa got up and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Quatre wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked back up at his unconscious gundam. "I'm alright Trowa." Trowa nodded and returned to his seat beside Heavyarms.

Duo and Wufei presently entered and looked around the room. "So," said Duo, "Which one of you is Deathscythe?" Deathscythe stood and walked over to her pilot, "I am." Duo did a double take, "Wow!" he exclaimed. Deathscythe blinked, "What?" Duo sized her up, looking at her from head to toe. "You're gorgeous!" Deathscythe gasped and blushed, then couldn't help but giggle.

Time dragged on and Sandrock didn't awaken. The pilots started to get to know their gundams in a way they didn't think was possible. Quatre never left Sandrock's side. Trowa went over to her and checked her wound. "I need to change the bandage." Quatre nodded and moved slightly towards Sandrock's head, to give Trowa room to work.

As Trowa was applying disinfectant to the wound, Sandrock gasped in pain. "OWW!" Quatre took one of her hands into his, "Sandrock, it's okay!" She moaned still in pain. Quatre reached up with his other hand and gently turned her head towards him, "Sandrock, open your eyes." He said softly. She slowly complied. 

Their gazes locked, and for a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. And in that time something passed between them, a bond that words couldn't ever hope to describe. "Qu-Quatre, oh, Quatre!" Quatre stroked her cheek, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Sandrock slowly reached up and touched his face, "I just wanted to make sure you were real. I saw you so many times when…" She gasped again. Quatre continued to stroke her hair and face, whispering soothing words. She seemed content to gaze into his eyes_. His eyes are so beautiful, and deep. Like the nighttime sky_. 

Trowa finished and sighed. Heavyarms piped up "What was that stuff?" Trowa looked back at him, "What stuff?" Zero stood and picked up the bottle of disinfectant. "This stuff." Heero took the bottle from him. "It's disinfectant. Humans can get sick just like machines. This prevents an infection from the wound. The gundams all simultaneously said "Oh."

Sandrock laughed softly, not wanting to cause more pain. "That's never happened before!" Quatre smiled, to him her voice was the sound of a singing angel. He was tempted to say something comical, just so he could hear the soft tinkle of her laughter again, but he didn't want to increase her pain. He held her hand and stroked her hair and face, wishing and hoping that he could do it forever.

*

The next morning the gundam pilots went to wake their new friend. Sandrock had gotten used to sleeping and awoke softly when Quatre shook her. "Good morning." He said. Sandrock smiled, "Good morning Quatre." She took a deep breath and sat up. Good, it doesn't really hurt anymore. Quatre looked concerned, "Does it hurt?" She shook her head, "No, not as much."

On the other couch, Shenlong was snoring. Wufei smiled and shook him awake. "Nataku, Nataku wake up." Shenlong opened his eyes and bolted upright, knocking a surprised Wufei onto his behind. "WHOA! What just happened?!" His yelling woke up the rest of the gundams, who were all just as confused.

Sandrock laughed, "Don't worry guys, it's how humans regenerate their energy. It's called sleeping." Heavyarms ran a hand through his hair, "That's some way of regenerating. Is it normal to see things while you're…uh," Trowa smiled, "Sleeping?" Heavyarms nodded, "Yeah, sleeping." Duo was sitting next to Deathscythe, "Yeah it's normal. It's called dreaming. Most of the time, you can tell what a person is going through in life by what they dream about."

Then, Sandrock's stomach rumbled. Her eyes widened, "What the heck was that?!" Duo fell over laughing. Zero's stomach did the same thing. Deathscythe looked at her pilot, "Why are they making weird noises like that? And stop laughing! You're a human not a hyena!" Quatre explained, "Humans need…fuel, like machines do. The rumbling is how our bodies tell us we need food." Heero stood, trying to hide a smile, and went to get them some food.

He returned with some fruit, some biscuits, and two pitchers of orange juice. Quatre poured some into a glass and handed it to Sandrock. She just sat there looking at it. Realizing that she didn't know what to do, he poured another glass and took a sip. Sandrock looked unsure, but slowly lifted the glass to her lips and tipped it slightly.

She made a surprised noise and set the glass down. "What is that feeling?" Quatre picked up her glass and handed it back to her, "What feeling?" Sandrock motioned to her mouth. "It's coming from my mouth." The others looked confused for a moment, then it struck Quatre, "Oh, taste, she's tasting it! That's supposed to happen. Try again Sandrock." She hesitated. 

Zero got bold and took a mouthful. When he swallowed however, he gasped and grabbed his throat. "Whoa, that feels weird!" Sandrock took a deep breath and followed suit. She swallowed, reacting the same way Zero had. "Oh, you can feel it going down, how strange!" The other three gundams tried it as well, all commenting on the strange feeling.

Duo did his best to explain the first part of the human digestive system. Then something occurred to Shenlong. "Where does it go after that?" The pilots all looked at each other. Who was going to explain THAT to them? Heero got up, "Well, we can explain it to Zero, Shenlong, and Heavyarms, but I'm going to call Noin and Sally out here to explain it to Deathscythe and Sandrock." The pilots all nodded in agreement. The gundams just looked confused.

Quatre looked back at Sandrock. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. Then suddenly she looked up with a concerned look on her face. "You guys," everyone looked at her, "You don't think the same thing happened to the others, do you?" Wufei stared, "What do you mean, _others?_" Sandrock looked at him, "I mean, Tallgeese, Wing, and Epyon."

Well, there's part four. Hope you enjoyed. Yes there will be a part five. I don't know how long this story will be. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^


	6. When You Believe: Part Five

**__**

When You Believe

Part Five

__

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

It was two days later. Noin and Sally had come down to the base, not to explain to the gundams, but to see if the pilots had gone insane. Upon arriving and meeting the gundams however, they apologized and taught the girls all they needed to know, while the pilots worked with the boys.

In two days time, the gundams had learned about eating, drinking (and what to do afterwards), bathing, laundry, telephones, chocolate, and first aid. Quatre knew he would always treasure the memory of the look on Sandrock's face the first time she had tasted a chocolate bar.

The pilots, their gundams, Sally, and Noin were all in the lounge eating lunch. They were discussing the question that Sandrock had asked about Epyon, Wing, and Tallgeese… and how to answer it.

"Those three couldn't have become human," said Wufei, "They were all destroyed." The gundams all looked at each other. Sandrock looked at Quatre, "You all thought they were dead?" she asked. Quatre nodded slowly then looked at the floor. Sandrock reached over and lifted his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "It's alright Quatre, you couldn't have known." she said. Quatre returned the smile and sighed. Quatre and Sandrock were growing closer with each passing day.

Zero shook his head, "They aren't dead, I know that for sure. I just talked to them a few days ago, when I was still a machine." Just then the phone rang. Heero answered it. "Hello? …Zechs?" Everyone looked at him. Heero was silent for a moment, and then a surprised look came across his face. "Hold on," he said, and put the phone on the speaker. "Okay Zechs we're all listening." Noin was beaming, "Zechs, is that really you?" she said. "Yes, it's really me. Noin, it's good to hear your voice again. Now, I need to ask the pilots something important. Did anything strange happen to your gundams?" The pilots all looked at each other. "Yes," said Heero, "They became human. Did the same thing happen to Epyon?"

There was a pause on the line. "…Yes. It also happened to Tallgeese and your Wing gundam. They're all asleep right now." He said. Sandrock stood and joined Heero by the phone. "Will you please bring them here?" she said. Zechs paused again, "Who was that?" Sandrock smiled, "I am Sandrock." Zechs laughed softly. "And how are you Sandrock? I have to admit that I didn't expect you to be female." Sandrock put her hands on her hips. "Well, Wing is a girl isn't she?" Heero looked at her, "She is?" Zechs laughed, "Point taken. I will bring them. However, I need the location of the base." Sandrock shook her head, "Tallgeese and the others know where the base is located." She said. He sighed, "Alright we'll be there by tomorrow." Heero reached up to the phone, "See ya then." He said, then hung up.

****

Sandrock had wandered outside and was savoring the feeling of the warm sun on her face. Then her thoughts went back to her pilot. She had thought that now that she was human she would have a million things to say to him, especially about how she felt about him. But every time she looked into his eyes, she lost her nerve, and only wanted to gaze into his eyes forever.

"Sandrock?" said a voice from behind. She smiled and turned toward Quatre. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You've been so quiet today." How am I going to tell her? It might scare her away. She's probably never experienced it before. Sandrock sighed, "Well, I've had a lot on my mind. All of these new senses and getting used to not having others, it's a lot to get used to." Quatre nodded in understanding. Then he had an idea.

Quatre took Sandrock by the hand and started to lead her into the woods. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Sandrock complied, curious. As they went deeper into the woods, she started to hear something. What is that? …Water? "Sandock, close your eyes." Said Quatre. She closed them, noting that the sound had grown louder, and that they were very close to it.

Quatre stopped. "Okay, open them." She did, and the sight that greeted her made her gasp. A beautiful waterfall flowing into a small river. It was surrounded by wildflowers of every color. Streaks of sunlight peeked through the trees and made the water glitter where they touched it. "Oh Quatre, it's beautiful!" 

Quatre sighed and looked into her eyes. "Sandrock, your beauty shames this place." He took her hands into his and reached up to stroke her soft, white hair, then placed one of his hands on the side of her face. Sandrock laid a hand over his. Why is my heart beating so fast? Quatre started to lean towards her. What is he doing? He closed his eyes. Why am I trembling? Sandrock closed her eyes. She felt something warm touch her lips as Quatre kissed her gently. Sandrock felt her very soul take flight. She melted into him, kissing him back, savoring the new sensation. She realized that she had been waiting for this. They stayed locked for a while, both living an eternity in the moment. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Quatre leaned over to her ear, "I love you." He whispered. Sandrock beamed, "I love you too."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She had wanted this for so long! Quatre looked concerned and gently brushed a tear away from her face. He tilted her head so she was looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Sandrock smiled, "If only you knew how long I've wanted to hear those words leave your lips. I love you Quatre. I have loved you for as long as we've known each other. Ever since you first crawled into my cockpit. But I've not been able to tell you until now."

Quatre smiled and pulled her into an embrace. They held each other for the longest time. Then they decided that they should head back. The others would worry if they didn't. They got back and found that they had been missed. "There you are!" Duo exclaimed, "We've been looking all over for you two! Where were you?" Sandrock blushed and looked at Quatre. "We went for a walk." Said Quatre, "I wanted to show her what the woods looked like in the daytime." Duo narrowed his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure, sure." Duo started back into the base. He could be heard singing, "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight."

Quatre and Sandrock laughed then went inside themselves. Sandrock yawned, something she didn't do very often. Quatre smiled and stroked her hair. "Maybe you should go and get some rest. I'll come in and wake you up for dinner." Sandrock nodded and went towards her room that she shared with Deathscythe. She stretched out on the bed. Her thoughts returned to her moment in the woods with Quatre. I never knew such feelings existed. she thought as she began to drift off. But now I do. I wonder if he'll do it again? Of course he will. Because he loves me. …And I love him. She fell asleep thinking about how much she loved Quatre, and how she was going to tell him every single day.

I know, I know it was too short. But I didn't want to leave you guys hangin' for too long. I am currently experiencing writers block. So the next part might not be up for a while. I do promise to put Tallgeese, Wing, and Epyon in the next chapter though. Please review, it only takes a second! ^o^


End file.
